


The Dornish Alternative

by MayorHaggar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Viserys goes to Dorne rather than Pentos and marries Arianne Martell.  Now it's time to start making the next generation of Targaryens.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Dornish Alternative

“Do I please you, Your Grace?” his new wife asked, a knowing smile on her face as she stood naked before him.

“Oh yes,” Viserys said, drinking her flawless body in. Accepting Doran Martell’s invitation to come to Dorne rather than Pentos had been the wisest decision Viserys had ever made. He’d thought he might have to eventually sell Daenerys off to secure the army he required to take back his throne, but Prince Doran had presented him with an even better solution. Taking Prince Doran’s daughter for his queen in exchange for Dornish support would have been a fruitful deal even if his bride had been homely. But Arianne Martell was anything but homely.

He ran his hands up and down her back, reveling in the feel of her flawless olive skin under his palms. Many Targaryens had married their own blood, and Viserys had once believed he would do the same and make Daenerys his queen. But as he admired Arianne’s buxom body and squeezed her full, round breasts in his hands, Viserys felt no regret about breaking from that tradition. She was going to make a fine queen.

“You’ll look beautiful by my side when I reclaim my throne,” he said, rubbing her dark nipples with his thumbs. “Once my allies have gathered, we’ll crush Robert Baratheon the Usurper and the Targaryens will rule once again, as is our birthright.”

“I can’t wait,” Arianne purred. Her fingers traced their way down his stomach until they reached his cock, which she wrapped her hand around. “And what of the Lannisters? Will you crush them too?” She looked up into his face while her hand slowly began to work up and down the length of his cock.

“After what they did to my family? And to yours? No punishment could ever be too severe,” Viserys said. Thinking about Tywin Lannister’s betrayal of his father made Viserys as angry as it always did. Other than the Usurper himself, he wasn’t sure he hated anyone in Westeros more than Tywin. “The Rains of Castamere will seem like a jaunty tune compared to the song they will write about the destruction of House Lannister.”

“I can’t wait to hear that song,” his wife said. Her hand reached lower and cradled his balls, which she squeezed gently. Viserys grunted and pulled her hand away. “Something wrong?” she asked.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. Her hand felt divine, and that was precisely the problem. This would not be his first time, of course, but the journey to make it to Sunspear in secret, without the Usurper’s dogs noticing, had been long and arduous. He hadn’t had the time or the opportunity to enjoy any female companionship in longer than he would have liked, and he didn’t want Arianne’s soft hands to make him spend.

“Do you want to get straight to it, then?” she asked, seeming to understand why he’d stopped her. She seemed much more confident than he imagined most maidens to be before their deflowering, but he held no delusions about Arianne being untouched. Everyone knew about the very different attitude the Dornish held towards sex, and Viserys had not expected a woman as beautiful as Arianne to remain virginal. That was of no consequence to him, not now. She was his now, all his, as was the full might of Dorne. 

“Yes,” he said, pleased she understood. They had a duty to perform. “Get on the bed. On your hands and knees.”

Arianne complied immediately, and Viserys admired the sway of her hips as she strode to the bed and crawled into position. What an appealing sight she made, down on all fours and waiting for her husband to claim her. And claim her he did. He eagerly got onto the bed behind her and wasted no time in guiding his cock into her. It had been far too long since he’d had a woman in his bed, but Arianne was the most beautiful he’d ever had. He could hardly contain his excitement as he put his hands on her hips and pushed inside of her. As she was no innocent maiden, there were no barriers to slow him down. That suited Viserys just fine. He immediately began to thrust away, driving his cock into and out of his new wife steadily without a second’s thought. He grunted, enjoying the indescribable feeling of fucking his queen. 

“Yes, Your Grace!” Arianne said. “Claim me! Claim your queen!” Far from being uncomfortable with his fast pace and deep thrusts, she moaned right along with him and even pushed her own hips backwards to meet his thrusts.

Viserys gave her rear a firm spank, grinning at the way her supple olive skin jiggled at the impact. She was lovely, the loveliest woman he’d ever seen, and she was all his now. His wife, his queen, his and only his to fuck. The thought caused him to speed up the thrusting of his hips.

“Give me your seed!” his queen shouted. “Give me your seed so I can give you a prince!”

That made him growl. Yes, that’s what this was all about. The Targaryens had been driven to the brink of destruction by their enemies, but the dragons would rise again. Viserys would take back their throne, and one day he would pass it down to his son. A son that this woman was going to give him, and preferably as soon as possible.

He gathered her long, thick black hair in his fist and yanked on it, pulling her head back and making her gasp in surprise. She didn’t complain about the rough treatment though. He held her head back while he continued to slam into her, his hips smacking against her as he drove his cock as deeply inside of her as he could, and she just moaned. She was a wanton woman, his lusty Dornish queen. That was good. He didn’t want some timid creature to share his bed. He wanted passion and heat, and this fiery Dornish temptress seemed like she was going to be able to keep up with him.

Knowing he didn’t have to hold back was a great relief for Viserys, who took his bride with all the force he wanted and heard nothing but desire from her in return. The deeper his cock hit inside of her, the faster his hips slammed against her, and the harder he pulled on her hair, the louder she moaned. He did not worry about restraining his passion or trying to draw this out so he could last longer. He wanted to fuck her harder than any man ever had before, fuck her like only a dragon could, but even more importantly than that was his desire to give her his seed. The harder he fucked her, the sooner he would spend inside of her. And the sooner he finished, the sooner he could get hard once again and give her a second load of semen. He wanted to impregnate her as soon as possible, and that meant filling her with his seed as often as he could. That it also meant he would be spending a considerable amount of time fucking this beautiful, fiery woman for the foreseeable future was a very happy side benefit.

Faster and faster he went, grunting as he fucked his queen hard enough to make the bed creak underneath them. Arianne panted and moaned and urged him on, begging him to feed her his seed and impregnate her. She was a vocal and enthusiastic lover, and it drove him crazy and made him want to give it to her even harder.

Viserys made sure his cock was buried as deeply inside his queen as it could possibly be before he started to cum. He let out a low, satisfied groan as he began to shoot his seed inside of her.

“That’s it,” she whispered. “Fill me up. Give me your seed. Give me a babe.”

He kept his cock pressed into her while he seeded her, only pulling out after he was sure he had no more left to give. Her head dropped forward as he finally released his hold on her hair.

Viserys shifted down onto his back, resting his head against the pillow as he took a few moments to recover. Arianne joined him, flopping down onto her back beside him and running her hand up and down his chest much as she’d done earlier. Her darker fingers tracing his pale skin was an interesting thing for Viserys to watch.

“I can’t wait to give birth to more Targaryens,” Arianne said with a smile. “The other great houses of Westeros thought they could kill a Targaryen king and a Martell queen and face no retribution, but we’re going to prove them wrong. We’re going to make them all pay, and our children and our children’s children will make sure no one ever crosses us again.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” he said, feeling the blood pumping through him at her words. She might not have Targaryen blood in her veins, but you wouldn’t have known it by listening to her.

“Fire and blood,” she said, smiling wider as she rolled onto her side, leaned her face over his and kissed him. Viserys welcomed the kiss, opening his mouth to her and wrapping his arms around her neck and shoulders. The kiss quickly became something more, with Arianne draped over him, her luscious body pressing against his as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. That lovely body squirmed and rubbed against him in the most delightful way, and between that and the pleasure he got from fondling her pert arse, he could feel himself growing hard again much sooner than he had expected. It wasn’t long before his cock was poking against her belly insistently. 

“Oh?” she said, breaking the kiss and pulling her head back to smirk down at him. “Ready again so soon, husband?”

“I can’t take all the credit, wife,” he said, nipping at her neck. “Your lovely body deserves its due.”

“It also deserves a child,” she said. “A Targaryen child, a dragon who will one day inherit the Iron Throne.” 

“That’s the idea,” he said. He brought his hand around to the other side of her body and rubbed at her slit, making her shiver and groan. He was just about to nudge her off of him and onto her back so he could take her again, but she sat up straight before he could do so.

“Allow me to do the work this time,” she said. She rocked her hips against him, rubbing her cunt along his erection.

He could have refused her, could have thrown her off of him and fucked her however he pleased. What could she have said or done in response? He was not just her lord husband but also the king, the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. If he’d chosen to, he could have asserted his dominance over her then and there. But that isn’t what he did.

“By all means,” he said. “I leave it to you, my queen.”

She shifted her hips into position, used her hand to hold his cock in place and sank down onto him with a groan. His hands flew to her hips, but he did not attempt to guide her movements in the slightest. Viserys just lay back and allowed her to ride him at her own pace. And her pace was every bit as fast and hard as his own had been. She launched herself up and down on his cock at great speed, and Viserys allowed himself to relax and enjoy it. He let his hands rest on her perfect rear and watched her round breasts bounce as she moved atop him, fucking herself down onto his cock.

Viserys smiled as he watched her work, happy that everything was finally coming together. He had been waiting for so long, biding his time and avoiding the Usurper’s dogs while searching for his way back home. At last he had found it, thanks to Prince Doran Martell and his lovely, cunning, insatiable daughter.

He was going to unleash fire and blood on Robert Baratheon, and when he was done he would sit on his throne with his Dornish wife, who would provide him with many strong sons and daughters. The Targaryens had nearly been wiped off of the board entirely, but he and Arianne were going to ensure that the dragons lived and prospered for another thousand years.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
